coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5814 (2nd August 2004)
Plot Tracy lets herself into Ciaran's flat to find that he's wearing a suit and she suggests he's seeing a woman. Ciaran says he has a business meeting. Mike asks Penny if she's having an affair with Ciaran - Penny denies it. Harry is not happy when he finds Jamie doing his job of cleaning at Underworld. Jamie tells Danny that he needs a proper job. Roy and Hayley return from their camper van holiday, stressed by the long journey. Hayley is mystified as to why Roy bought a railway signal while on holiday. Mike reads a text on Penny's mobile confirming a lunch date and suspects that Penny is having an affair with Ciaran. Mike turns up at the bar to be told by Penny and Ciaran that they are going into business together to buy the place. Cilla arrives at Les's house in a flashy sports car saying she was coming into money as an old "aunt" had died. Cilla had come to collect her things. Les says they gave all her stuff away to charity. Outside, Les is admiring Cilla's new car. She asks if he would like to go for a spin in it. Les jumps in. Harry voices his frustrations to Roy about the new regime at Underworld saying that he needed a new challenge and was going to hand in his notice but before he could, Danny sacks him. Sally is not happy when Rosie says she doesn't want to take up her place at Oakhill School. Fiz tells Janice that Les was just about to go for a spin in Cilla's new car. Janice is not happy when she sees them roar off together and jumps into Patrick's taxi and orders him to "follow that car!" Cast Regular cast *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Penny King - Pauline Fleming *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Harry Flagg - Iain Rogerson *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Sonia Marshall - Tina Gambe *Angela Harris - Kathryn Hunt *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Cilla Brown - Wendi Peters *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Patrick Tussel - Trevor Dwyer-Lynch *Amy Barlow - Rebecca Pike (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Nexus wine bar Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Cilla has one last go at winning back Les by turning up dressed to the nines behind the wheel of an open-top sportscar; Mike begins spying on Ciaran and Penny; and Harry decides to broaden his horizons. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,260,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2004 episodes